We Always Have Your Back
by Imaginativegoody2shoes
Summary: Mandark is feeling a little down and after running out on his friends, Lalavava, along with Dexter and Deedee, all track him down and have a little talk with him to help bring his spirits back up. Inspired by the song "Awake and Alive" by Skillet. URL is inside the story/ or author notes you may like to call it. (Further Info inside story) NO FLAMES OR HATES!


We Always Have Your Back

Characters (c) Genndy Tartakovsky, and Cartoon Network

Stories (c) me (Imaginativegoody2shoes)

watch?v=91J4PAda3EA

(Okay so the whole URL did not show just the end so when you type it in (optional. you don't have to.) and you see a lyric video named Skillet Awake and Alive Lyrics, then just click it and you'll be able to listen to the song while reading this fic. I already tested it out for you guys so there shouldn't be any probblem).

* * *

A/N: The song probably might not exactly fit the story, but it was the song that inspired me to write this. And also I read some fanfictions of how everyone hated Mandark and he didn't have anyone to help him and he did suicide or whatever. Guys come on. He's a cartoon. Also he at least needs one person to watch over him and thats gonna be mostly his sister. Yeah she comes off strong and acts like she hates him but... I believe that if something were ever to happen she would help him. And since she likes to bully him I know for sure she wouldn't want anyone to bully him except her. Everyone has somebody watching over them. Even if it's your parents, or friends, or siblings, or maybe even God himself, you are not always alone. Just have faith in yourself's and trust me even if you haven't met someone who is watching out for you just always know that there is at least one person who has your back no matter what. Keep that in mind while reading this bc thats the lesson I'm trying to get across here for everyone who write stories about suicide and/or gun rampages for characters. (Btw I'm not putting anyone down. In fact I'm trying to help people and let them know they're not alone. I want to help people, not cause more pain. Bc thats what Imaginativegoody2shoes (me) is here for. To try and help people as much as I can ). Do not flame this! I'm not begging or pleading, I'm dead serious. If you guys are a little offended by this... hey what can I say it's my story and if I want to write this and post it than I can and nobody can change my mind. I have ready thought of this story a long time ago and had finally decided to write it and post it.

* * *

"Guys! There he is!"

Mandark slowly lifted up his head to see his younger sister Lalavava running ahead of her two other friends Deedee and Dexter. Mandark was surprised to see how fast his sister was running up to him since she really didn't like to run very much. She was mostly a dancer, not a runner.

With the palm of his hand, the seventeen year old wiped at his face to get rid of the tears that he had been crying and turned his head away. Even though it was dark out and the only light source was the full moon, he was still afraid his friends would be able to see the shine of the light of his tears.

Footsteps stomped against the ground before stopping near him and he could hear the person breathing heavily. He switched up his head to see Lalavava staring down at him with both a shock and concerned expression. He was surprised to see her staring at him so worriedly, but he didn't ponder about it for long.

"Are you alright?" Lalavava asked softly just as both Deedee and Dexter approached behind her. All three of them had smoke escaping their mouths as they panted. Mandark put his head down. "I'm fine," he croaked. Lalavava shook her head. "Fines not a real feeling," she retorted in a soft tone. Dexter nodded his head in agreement. "She is right," he inclined.

"Well, what else can I say?" Mandark snapped hands out before him. Lalavava only stared down at him in sympathy before sitting down on the bench next to her brother. Both Deedee and Dexter exchanged a glance before both walking over to the bench and Dexter sat next to Lalavava while Deedee sat next to Mandark and subconsciously wrapped one arm around him, but he didn't exactly notice.

They all stared at the raven haired teen until Mandark slowly broke out, "why are you guys here?"

Lalavava slightly pushed her brother while smiling gravely. "Because your upset ding dong," she told him. "Did you really expect us to just sit there and let you run out on us like you did?"

Mandark took a deep breath. "You didn't have to come after me."

"Yes we did."

Mandark looked up at his little sister at this in surprise. Lalavava frowned at him. "Don't look at me like that," she barked. "You know as well as I do, that if me, or Deedee-I really don't know about Dex though since you're enemies-were upset you would come and help us."

Mandark frowned in confusion. "But why help me?" He asked. "I mean, aren't I just a nuisance to you guys?"

Lalavava raised an eyebrow. "Are you serious?" She asked almost snorting. Mandark stood quiet. Lalavava sighed. "Okay yeah, I'll admit it-"

"-I defiantly admit it," Dexter intervened to only have Lalavava punch him in the arm. "Owwwwww!" Dexter exclaimed in pain rubbing his arm. Lalavava glared at him icily before looking at her brother her glare calming down. "Anyway," she started with a roll of her eyes. "Yes you are. You are very much a nuisance and super duper annoying..." Her voice faltered here as she saw her brother eyes darken. She paused for a minute. "But," she continued catching her brothers attention. She seemed to grin when he looked at her. "You're a pretty awesome brother, and friend I might add, in your... own... special little way," she chuckled a little nervously.

Mandark had only stared at her blankly. Lalavava noticed this and her grin fell. "Come on M.D., snap out of it. This isn't you. I lived with you for fifteen years and this isn't how you usually act."

Deedee nodded her head at this. "And I've known you since the sixth grade," she whispered to him as he turned to look at her. Deedee then placed her chin over his shoulder to where their foreheads touched. "She's right this isn't you."

"You guys don't understand," Mandark responded his voice straining. "You guys don't know whats it liked to be bullied and-"

"-Someones bullying you?!" Lalavava yelled completely outraged catching all three of her friends by surprise. She held up a fist at this and cracked her knuckles ready to kill the jerk who harmed her brother. "Tell me the freaks name and I'll go kick his freakin' butt right now!"

"Nonononono! Lala it's okay. Its okay," Mandark hastily told his younger sister calmly while placing both his hands over her fist and gently bringing it back down onto the bench. Lalavava refused to calm down though. If anybody was allowed to bully her brother it was her and nobody else. She never liked it when someone would mess with her brother. Not one bit. "Tell me the freakin' guys name and I will-"

"-No Lala it's alright," Mandark told his sister with a reassure smile. "I already took care of it."

Lalavava stared at her brother before crossing her arms and glowering at him. "I'm still going to knock the guys nose in tomorrow even if I have to tear down the whole school." Mandark seemed to smile at this. "And I can't doubt that you wouldn't," was his response.

"Mandark, why are you so worried about what those ignorant people think of you?" Dexter asked raising a eyebrow. "They're are just a bunch of idiots who have nothing better to do in their lives but make others miserable." Mandark only shrugged. "I don't know I just... I just do."

"Why though?"

"I told you, I don't know."

"Well you should not have to care or worry," Dexter told him. Mandark shook his head in disagreement. "Why?" was all he whispered. "I'm alone. I don't have anyone."

All three Lalavava, Deedee and Dexter looked at another in concern. They all stood quiet as they thought until a soft grin formed onto Dexter lips. "You have us," he said looking at Mandark. Both Deedee and Lalavava nodded their heads in agreement. "Yeah," Deedee said as Mandark looked up and stared at each of them. "Yeah, Dexters right," Lalavava said gently as she smiled. "You've had us the entire time."

Mandark looked at her in puzzlement. "I don't follow," he responded. Lalavava face palmed herself while Deedee giggled. "She means," Deedee said, "We've always been there for you M.D."

"Haven't you noticed?" Lalavava asked as if it should have been obvious. Mandark shrugged. "I guess not."

"Well we have," Lalavava said. She smiled at him. "I mean, remember the time when that bully jock dude tried beating you up at the basketball court in the field?"

Mandark nodded. "Yeah," he whispered. "You gave him a broken nose after that and he had to wear a bandage for a week."

"And he never bothered you again, did he?"

Mandark shook his head. "No," he replied. Deedee decided to join in. "Do you remember that time when you tried asking that one girl to be your partner and she started calling you ugly names?" Deedee asked softly her chin still over his shoulder. Mandark nodded. "You started calling names at her back," he said with a small smile. "And then you decided to be my partner and the girl who had picked Joe Duckers as her partner got the lowest grade."

Deedee giggled. "And we got the highest grade," she said beaming proudly. Mandark smiled back at her.

Dexter thought for a moment before snapping his fingers and saying, "hey do you remember that time at that science fair when the bullies had ruined your invention?"

Mandark nodded. "And then everyone started laughing at me because I didn't have anything. They called me slacker-nerd, which isn't even clever nor does it makes sense."

Dexter gave him a knowing look. "Well yes that is true, but remember I shared my project with you just so I could save your humiliation?"

Mandark nodded again. "I still can't believe you did that," he said astonished laughing softly. "Seeeeeeee?" Lalavava jumped in grabbing her brothers arm and shaking it a little. "You were never alone. You've always had us when you needed it." Mandark stood quiet as he stared at the ground. A small smile curled onto his lips as he felt tears form into his eyes both in happiness and sadness. "I guess I never really noticed it." He then looked up to see his three friends all staring at him with huge grins. He felt his spirit, that at first had felt like it went into a black hole, now lift up into the light. He couldn't help, but just let one tear roll down and quickly wiped it away before anyone noticed it. Deedee had noticed it though. "Aw M.D.," she cooed before wrapping both of her arms around his torso tighter and placed her head over his chest. Lalavava stared at the two before shrugging and wrapping her own arms around both her brother and Deedee.

Dexter had considered this before with a groan and a smile went over to hug all three of his friends as tightly as he could.

With his arms, Mandark pulled them all close to him trying his very best to hug them all at once. He was happy he had someone (namely three people) who were watching over him even if he was different from them. He felt happy knowing that all this time he wasn't alone, he actually had people who were willing to watch over him and try with all their might to protect him even if he was evil. He still was a human with sensitive feelings that he didn't know how to express. He was glad that he had all of them as friends. He was really glad. In fact he was lucky.

"We love you Mandark," Lalavava had replied not looking up at him. "Don't you ever forget that."

Mandark only found himself smiling as the pressure that had built into his heart had now lifted allowing him to breathe. The teen then leaned and gave a soft kiss on top his little sisters head still a little baffled about how nice she was being, but still appreciated it all the same. "Felt that," was Lalavava's teasing response making her friends laugh. Dexter cleared his throat. "Well you do know I _don't_ love Mandark because that is just a little weird."

Mandark chuckled. "So you don't like me?" He asked sardonically. Dexter laughed back. "No, I don't like you... I hate your guts."

Both Lalavava and Deedee laughed at this while shaking their head. Mandark smiled at this. "Yeah, I'm not too fond of you either," he joked while Dexter just grinned evilly at him.

* * *

A/N: When my faith is getting weak

And I feel like giving in

You breathe into me again

- Lyrics to Awake and Alive by the band Skillet.

The lyrics just fits the story well. Nuff said. I'll try to to post a short story to "Those Simple Moments" if I can. We will have to see :P don't care if this seems a little OOC to you guys. They're in high school here, so they're going to be more mature than they were as kids And like I said it's my story, if I want to write it and post it; then I can!


End file.
